


Το δαιμονικό ταξίδι

by Luya



Series: Ιστορικοί αγώνες [1]
Category: Warriors OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luya/pseuds/Luya
Summary: Four races of cat exist here - the Shadow Warriors, Ray Protectors, Dark Souls and Elemental Agents. When a long-dead demon rises again from the depths of hell, four cats - one from each race - are summoned forth for a 'quest'. However, this was a trick. The demon switches their races, along with their powers, claiming the only way they could revert to normal is if they found and defeated him in battle - and then he vanished. Lunar, Cody, Mona and Bane must travel into unknown territory to find this monster, all the while getting accustomed to their new powers......Which isn't easy with a cat you hate teaching you.





	1. Ιστορία (History)

**Author's Note:**

> Το δαιμονικό ταξίδι (To daimonikó taxídi) - means 'the demonic journey'.
> 
> I don't plan on actively posting on this since this is generally an OC story with my actual OCs and the races, history and all was made up entirely by me. But, you never know.

There are four great ancestors of these cats - two gods, two goddesses. Firstly, we have the god **Νύχτα** _(Nýchta)_ , whose name means _'Night'_ in  Greek. He is the ancestor of the Shadow Warriors. The first Shadow Warrior he ever created was **Noctis**. Her name was _'Night'_ , but in Latin this time. She was the first to start up this clan. She named it **Απόβλητος** _(Apóvlitos)_. More **Shadow Protectors** developed from there, till the goddess **Ημέρα** _(Iméra)_ , whose name means _'Day'_ in  Greek, stepped in, insisting she create her own race. She called these the **Ray Protectors**. The first Ray Protector she ever created was **Radium**. _'Ray'_ in  Latin. He joined **Noctis** in leading the clan. At first, he was the only of his race amidst tons of Shadow Protectors, but for each Shadow that died, a new Ray was born until they were equal. At the same time, the god **Ψυχή** _(Psychí)_ and the goddess **Στοιχείο** _(Stoicheío)_ created their races - the **Dark Souls** and **Elemental Agents**. The first Soul was named **Tenebris** , and the first Agent **Elementum**. Over five hundred generations have passed, and the **Απόβλητος** is still thriving.


	2. Οι Αγώνες (The Races)

Here, in this forest, four races of cat exist. There are the **Shadow Warriors** \- cats whose powers are based off the night. They have great night vision, the ability to shape-shift into any nocturnal animal they please, so long as it's night, and a 'third' eye; the ability to detect when something unwanted or wanted is nearby and roughly where it is. There are **Ray Protectors** \- cats whose powers are based off the day. They have heightened senses during the day, can shape-shift into any diurnal animal, so long as it's day, and they are physically strengthened from daybreak to twilight. They can direct rays of sunlight wherever they wish, so long as they have the energy reserved for it. There are the **Dark Souls** \- cats whose powers aren't as wholesome or good as they might want. They are able to read minds and manipulate memories, able to levitate any object within their vision, able to teleport so long as they have a clear image of where they want to go in their mind, able to spawn an object so long as they have a clear image of what they want to have in their mind, and are able to put up strong magical force fields used as a defense mechanism. Then there are the **Elemental Agents** \- cats whose powers are based off the four elements. They are able to wield fire, earth, air and water, sometimes weather if they're well-trained and a high rank. They're built for backup and brilliant healers - usually only those confident in the fire element would fight. Here, the diversity is so strange that this large clan is very well built and safe.


	3. Εδαφος (Territory)

A large, beautiful forest split into four sections. The Shadow Warriors are known to reside in the southern area of the forest, the gloomiest and densest part of the forest, with tall trees whose leaves grow thick and dead forest floors. The Ray Protectors live in the northern area, the brightest and most open part, with pretty meadows and a sparkling lake. The Dark Souls live in the eastern area of the forest. This is a pretty average forest - busy forest floors with plants sprouting everywhere, except it's swampy and fungus grows everywhere. The Elemental Agents live in the eastern area. There is an open marsh towards the back of the forest, since the eastern side is where the forest begins, where they train their air agents. Rivers and earthy clearings are common here.

 


	4. Ranks & Rates

**High Ranks**

 

**SW Leader**

_All Shadow Warriors will follow any leaders' orders, but their loyalty to the SW leader overrules their loyalty to the others._

**RP Leader**

_All Ray Protectors will follow any leaders' orders, but their loyalty to the RP leader overrules their loyalty to the others._

**DS Leader**

_All Dark Souls will follow any leaders' orders, but their loyalty to the DS leader overrules their loyalty to the others._

**EA Leader**

_All Elemental Agents will follow any leaders' orders, but their loyalty to the EA leader overrules their loyalty to the others._

 

**Semi-High Ranks**

 

**SW Healer**

_In charge of healing Shadow Warriors primarily, but are welcome to help with other races._

**RP Healer**

_In charge of healing Ray Protectors primarily, but are welcome to help with other races._

**DS Healer**

_In charge of healing Dark Souls primarily, but are welcome to help with other races._

**EA Healer**

_In charge of healing Elemental Agents primarily, but are welcome to help with other races._

 

**Normal Ranks**

 

**Shadow Warriors (SW)**

_Those who follow the SW leader's orders and believe in Nychta._

**Ray Protectors (RP)**

_Those who follow the RP leader's orders and believe in Imera._

 

**Dark Souls (DS)**

_Those who follow the DS leader's orders and believe in Psychi._

**Elemental Agents (EA)**

_T_ _hose who follow the EA leader's orders and believe in Stoicheio._


	5. Rules

1\. Do not disobey your race's leader.

 

2\. Follow any order given by any leader unless your race's leader states otherwise.

 

3\. Within the clan, loyalty to your race comes first.

 

4\. Outside the clan, loyalty to your clan comes first.

 

5\. Healers are allowed partners and kits, however the kits will be given to a mother to care for if you cannot focus on your job.

 

6\. Treason is punishable by death.

 

7\. Arson is punishable by exile (this applies mainly to Elemental Agents).

 

8\. Do not kill outsiders. Bring them to a leader for interrogation first.


End file.
